worldneverlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Crops
Crops Crops may be planted in fields. After you become a citizen you get one plot free, after you marry you will get a double plot, if you wish to expand further you must purchase Suburb Mansion. Common seeds can be bought from the Work store and rare seeds may be obtained from dungeons. While growing a crop there is a low chance it will grow into an unusual and rare variation of itself. On mobile, if you are a user of Deluxe Service, you can grow vegetables in Incubator. While, all Switch users get the Incubator. Related page: Held Items: Types (seeds), Shops Farms Each household in Elnea Kingdom will receive a field for free. You can find out where your field is located by clicking on the Characters icon, going to Character details, and there will be a farm address (e.g. Farm A-1-1). You can also go to Fast Travel and click on Farm, which will take you straight to your farm. Farms are changed only when married or when living alone. Unharvested crops will disappear after 2 days. Tips ;Your Farm :It will take many days before you can harvest the seeds you have planted, and if you take good care of your crops, you can raise some special varieties, depending on the crop. To take good care of the crop, go back once a day and look to see if the crop has a dark patch underneath it. If not, click 'tend to crop' which should pop up if you get close enough. ;Crystea Soil :If you want to harvest crops right away, use the 'Crystea Soil' which can be given as a login bonus, as well as found in the Paid Item Shop and in Caravan Co. Crystea Soil is a magical fertilizer that can grow crops in an instant. It can be used on all crops except Gheat Wheat. You can use Crystea Soil by clicking the confirm button above your head. Vegetables Wheat The seeds for Gheat Wheat can be bought on Seed Sowing Day, on the 25th of every year. They are distributed by members of the Farming Society. They will be located in the troughs in your farm area (e.g. Farm A). You can harvest your Gheat Wheat on Wheat Harvest Day. Wheat Harvest Day is on the 5th of the next year. Once you have harvested your wheat, you can take the wheat to the troughs in your farm area. Flowerbeds Around the kingdom there are flowerbed that can be found. You have access to plant flowers in your district normally, and all around the kingdom with Deluxe Services. Each flowerbed has a total of eight spots, four on each side. A flower will automatically grow once it is planted. They cannot be harvested and removing the flower will not give you anything. Some seedlings can be obtained with daily and weekly quests. Seedlings that can be obtained at regular intervals are changed. Flowers Daily and weekly quest rewards change history ;Pacha Lantern, Big Pacha Lantern :From September 25, 2017 until October 30, 2017. ;Yatali Tree, Tadam Tree :From October 30, 2017 until December 4, 2017. :From October 23, 2018 until November 26, 2018. :From October 29, 2019 until November 26, 2019. ;Snowman, Galphin Snowman :From December 4, 2017 until January 29, 2018. :From December 25, 2018 until January 29, 2019. :From December 24, 2019 until January 28, 2020. ;White Plum Blossom Seed, Red Plum Blossom Seed :From January 29, 2018 until March 5, 2018. :From January 29, 2019 until February 26, 2019. :From January 28, 2020 until March 3, 2020. ;Cherry Tree Seed :From March 5, 2018 until April 9, 2018. :From March 5, 2019 until April 9, 2019 ;Lale Bulb (Yellow/White/Red/Blue) :From April 9, 2018 until May 8, 2018. ;Rose Seed (Red/Orange/Blue/Black) :From May 8, 2018 until June 12, 2018. :From May 7, 2019 until June 11, 2019. ;Lily Bulb (White/Yellow/Pink) :From June 12, 2018 until July 17, 2018. ;Sunflower Seed (S/L) :From July 17, 2018 until August 21, 2018. :From July 16, 2019 until August 20, 2019. ;Coconut Seed (S/L) :From August 21, 2018 until September 18, 2018. :From August 20, 2019 until September 24, 2019. ;Punkin Lantern, Big Punkin Lantern :From September 18, 2018 until October 23, 2018. :From September 24, 2019 until October 29, 2019. ;Noel Seed, Blue Noel Seed :From November 27, 2018 until December 25, 2018. :From November 26, 2019 until December 24, 2019. Incubators The incubator is in the Grand Aquarium Room at Moog's Library. Mobile ver. Deluxe Service is required to use the incubator. This allows you to plant a crop, it will grow constantly in real-time minutes, even when you do not have the app open; making for a great in-game time saver. Nintendo Switch ver. The incubator will be available after you have reported to Miara. To use the incubator you will need place a seed inside and use Crystea Soil(s) to instantly receive the produce. The amount of Crystea Soil required will depend on which seed you have placed into the incubator. You will likely to receive rare crops when using an incubator instead of planting them on your farm. (Note: Multiple seeds may sometimes be obtained as a result. Example: Rose Seed x2 received instead of Rose Seed x1.) When inputting a Lale Bulb into the incubator, the result can be: the same color you put in, a color from the same column, or a color in the same row in an adjacent column. Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom Category:Items Category:Held Items